


don't feel right to be alone tonight

by leocantus



Series: 29 days of February [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocantus/pseuds/leocantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 8: Morning routine</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't feel right to be alone tonight

Footsteps thunder through the hallway past their door and down the stairs, and Steve tugs the blanket up higher, as though he can turn back time through sheer force of will. He turns his gaze hopefully in Sam's direction, curling in close so he can nuzzle softly at the nape of his neck.

"Nuh uh," Sam says, words slow and blurred against his pillow, "Get up. On Saturday mornings she's your daughter."

Steve huffs out a laugh, places a kiss there instead, and crawls out of bed into the chilly morning air. He yawns his way into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and then he's downstairs in record time because their daughter is like a tornado in a tutu and they just cleaned the kitchen last night. He makes it just in time to catch the bowl, and the box of cereal to go with it, before it hits the ground and place them back on the table. 

"Uh oh,"

"'Uh oh' is right. What did we say?" He knows he's doing the Disappointed Cap Face, as Sam likes to call it, but Sam also said that they've got to be firm with her so the DCF it is.

"But _Dad_ ," she says, a full on whine, even as she raises her arms so Steve can lift her into her chair.

"No, I'm sure that's not how the conversation went," he says, just to get her to roll her eyes at him -- and no matter what anyone says she definitely got that from Sam and not him -- and cross her arms, settled in her seat.

" _Fine_ ," she says, exasperated, and sighs like someone three times her age, and Steve has to fight not to smile, so bowled over most days that he gets to have this, so fiercely and completely in love with his beautiful, smart baby girl.

"Good," is what he says instead, bustling around the kitchen to get started on breakfast. He leaves her to pour out the cereal while he pulls out the milk, pouring some of it into a mug so that she can add it to her cereal herself (because she's _grown now, Daddy, you can't do everything for me forever_ ), and flips on the coffee maker. That should draw Sam out of bed, sooner or later, so that leaves Steve to get started on the bacon and eggs.

"Captain Steve Rogers reporting for duty, General." It's the way they begin all their Saturdays, because he's usually so busy during the week he doesn't get to spend as much time with her as he wants to, so he gets her to plan out their day together. He hears the crunch of cereal behind him and, satisfied that her breakfast is underway, he cracks an entire carton of eggs into the pan and puts the bacon on to sizzle next to it.

"We have a super important mission today, Captain!" The graveness of her announcement is somewhat lost under her mouthful of cereal, and Steve allows himself that smile now that he's got his back to her. Her words are much clearer when she says, "It's Lila's birthday party next week and we gotta get her the bestest present ever, okay?"

"Yes sir, roger that," he says, just to hear her giggle, a bright and cheerful sound. He scoops the scrambled eggs out onto two plates, one portion substantially larger than the other, and then serves up the bacon the same way once it's as crispy as Sam likes it.

The coffee machine switches off about then, just as Steve detects the sound of footsteps at top of the stairs, and Steve pokes his head out the kitchen to watch Sam stumble down the stairs, the coffee having done its job but barely, Sam still in full on disaster mode. He walks straight into Steve's arms, amidst more giggles from their daughter, and Steve presses a kiss to his temple before guiding him to his seat at the table.

"Steve," Sam says, oddly serious, as Steve grabs the plates from the counter, and Steve half turns, looking back at him--

"Steve,"

Steve comes awake all at once, tension singing through him, before he recognises Sam next to him and relaxes all at once. He nods to show he's with it, and when Sam's hand lingers where it rests on his shoulder before slipping away, Steve does his best not to drag it back. The dreams always leave him feeling out of it, open and vulnerable, and he prays to god that it's too dark in here to see because he's pretty sure he's blushing right now.

"You okay, man?"

Steve stretches and twists in his seat, first one way, then the other, until his spine cracks so he can grin at Sam's sour expression. "I'm good," he says, and finds he actually means it. "I'll take watch, if you wanna get some rest yourself."

It's Sam's turn to nod, and he curls up in his seat, closes his eyes, and seems to drop off then and there.

"Night, Sam," Steve says quietly, settling in to keep an eye on the warehouse.

Sweet dreams.


End file.
